Gundam Science Theater AC 195
by chibi chibi-sama
Summary: Relena is the Queen of the World. She wants Heeo, so she kiddnaps him (and the other g-pilots by mistake) to her space ship and forces them to watch cheesy fanfics of her and heero as lovers!!! How will the G-boys get out of this one??
1. Science Theater AC 195 Song

Gundam Science Theater AC 195  
  
In the not to distant future  
  
Somewhere in time and space  
  
Heero Yuy and his Gundam pals  
  
Got caught in a nasty chase  
  
They follow by a girl named Relena  
  
An evil gal who rules the world  
  
She stook a few things in her purse  
  
Now she follows them in a Mobile Suit  
  
All across the universe~~  
  
(I'll get Y-O-U!)  
  
I'll send them cheesy fanfics  
  
The worst I can find  
  
Ba lla la  
  
He'll have to sit and watch them all  
  
And I'll monitor his mind  
  
Ba lla la  
  
Now keep in mind, Heero can't control  
  
When the fanfics begin or end  
  
He'll try to keep his sanity  
  
With the help of his Gundam friends~~  
  
G-BOY ROLL CALL:  
  
Duo (that's me!)  
  
Trowa (...)  
  
Quatre (my space heart!)  
  
Wufei (injustice!)  
  
Now it's time for----  
  
Gundam Science Theater A.C. 195...  
  
~*~ Chibi: This is all. By the way, MY ELDER SISTER WROTE THIS FIC. I AND MY SISTER DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING EITHER...waaaaaaaaaa But this is only the opening song! The fic is the next chappy! ^_^ 


	2. And the torture begins

Enter into a room: Heero, typing on his always running Laptop, (I want batteries like that) Duo, asleep on the couch, (snoring loudly) Trowa and Quatre, playing chess, (Quatre's kicking Trowa's butt!) and Wufei is in the room also, doing whatever Wufei usually does.  
  
Suddenly, a white flash engulfs the gundam pilots and they're transported to a random spaceship. Duo: *Gripping his braid * What in the hell was that?!  
  
Then, a voice appeared out of no where and said-  
  
Relena: Hee-chan! I'm so HAPPY TO have you as a guest!  
  
Heero: *shuts laptop * God, what is this woman's problem?!  
  
Duo: *slaps Heero on the back * You should of killed her when you had the chance!  
  
Relena: Oh no, I didn't transport ALL of the Gundam pilots, did I?  
  
Wufei: Sure as fucking hell did! Kisama  
  
Relena: Oh, shit...Oh well, I'll just have twice as much fun!  
  
Trowa: *Gripping Quatre's hand * What are you going to do to us?  
  
Relena: I'm glad you asked. My plan is to brake Hee-chan of being shy so he can finally admit his true feelings for me!  
  
Heero: Omea o Korosu!!  
  
Relena: See! You've polluted his mind and now I have to set it straight by forcing you to watch cheesy fanfics featuring me and Heero as lovers!! AAHHHHAHHAHAHHHAAAHHH!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *Shaking against Trowa * EP!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Relena: Now let the torture begin!  
  
All the G-pilots are transported to a theater the lights fade and the horror begins...  
  
Duo: *Shutting his eyes and grabbing onto Heero's arm * AHHHHH! THE HUMANITY!!  
  
Heero: BAKA! * Hitting Duo on the head* The fanfic hasn't even started yet!  
  
Duo: *Letting go of Heero * Ha, ha...Oops?  
  
Slowly, the writing appears on the screen: Relena (Queen of the World) and Heero (Her faithful lover)'s trip on a Expensive Yaught. By: Relena  
  
Duo: I'm going to puke *Bwah *  
  
Heero: When have I even been faithful?  
  
Wufei: Even if you shut your eyes, it's written on you're eyelids!  
  
Trowa: She's the queen of the world...  
  
Quatre: And the people wonder why the world's gone crazy!  
  
^Relena gracefully walked onto her yaught while, ^  
  
Heero: But accidentally slips and falls into the water and drowns and that's the end of the story!  
  
Quatre: My yaught's ten times as big!  
  
Duo: Like anything Relena does is 'Graceful'!  
  
^Heero slowly followed behind. This week Heero and Relena where, ^  
  
Trowa: Going to get lost in the Bermuda Triangle.  
  
Quatre: Communicate with giant squids.  
  
Wufei: Commit suicide.  
  
^Enjoy Relena's prized yaught with a trip to Alaska. ^  
  
Duo: *with evil grin * I guess Heeros taking the ice queen home.  
  
Quatre: I hope a polar bear eats her.  
  
Heero: AVALANCHE!!  
  
^They made their way into their room and started ^  
  
Duo: Having sex!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo *  
  
^Unpacking. That night, Relena and Heero were going to go dancing in the ballroom, but first Relena wanted to ^  
  
Duo: Have sex!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo once again *  
  
^Go for a swim in the pool. Relena got into her bikini ^  
  
Wufei: God, it's so ugly! *Covers eyes *  
  
Trowa: Playboy, front cover!  
  
Quatre: She wears a itchy, biti, tiny, weny, yellow poka dot bikini...  
  
Heero: Put it on, put it all back on!!  
  
Duo: Hell! I'd look better in that bikini!  
  
^While Heero got into his black speedo. ^  
  
Heero: *eyes wide in shock * MY, GOD, WHY?!?!  
  
Duo: I'm too sexy for my speedo, to sexy for my speedo...  
  
Quatre: At least they aren't skinning dipping...*shudders *  
  
Wufei: Macho-macho man... I've got to be a macho man!  
  
^They get into the pool, when all of a sudden... ^  
  
Duo: Relena's bikini top comes off!  
  
Trowa: Heero's speedo shrinks.  
  
Quatre: A shark eats Relena!  
  
Wufei: Pirates board the ship and shoot a cannonball through Relena.  
  
^...A giant shark attacks Relena!! ^  
  
Heero: *falls out of sit in kneeing position * Praise God!  
  
Quatre: *raising his eyebrows * I was right? YES!!  
  
^Heero pulls out his gun, shouts, 'Omea o Korosu' and shots ^  
  
Heero: That Heero stole line!  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre: *In one giant shout * RELENA!!!  
  
^The shark died ^  
  
Quatre: *Whimpering * Poor shark...  
  
Trowa: *Squeezes Quatre's hand * Animals have feelings to, ya know!!  
  
Duo: Damn it! He missed!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
^Heero reaches for Relena, gets her into a embrace and ^  
  
Duo: Precedes to shot her also.  
  
Quatre: Throws her off the boat.  
  
Wufei: Bitch-slaps her.  
  
^Kisses her passionately *  
  
Heero: *turns white has a sheet of paper * ...  
  
Duo: All of a sudden, Heero turns into alien and proceeds to suck her brains out.  
  
Quatre: Relena turns into spawn and demands he have her demon child.  
  
Wufei: Kissing *BLECH *  
  
^Soon they went back to their room and ^  
  
Duo: Had sex!  
  
Heero: *once again slaps Duo *  
  
^Got dressed for the ball that night. Relena wore a black dress ^  
  
Duo: *gets out of seat and stomps foot * HEY! That's my color!  
  
Heero: How many times are we going to change on this trip? Geez...  
  
Wufei: Does this story even have a plot?  
  
Quatre: *Whispering to himself * Yes, what is the plot? What's the point? Life has no meaning...*cracks like when he used the zero system * WHY?! THE QUESTIONS?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Trowa: *shakes Quatre shoulder * Are you ok?  
  
Quatre: *whimper... *  
  
^and Heero wore a black tuxedo ^  
  
Heero: *lip quivering * What? No spandex?  
  
Duo: *stands up again and stomps foot * Leave the color black alone!! What did it do to you? UMMMM???  
  
^Soon Heero and Relena where sitting down in the ballroom eating ^  
  
Duo: The dead shark remains.  
  
Quatre: Crap.  
  
Trowa: I will not eat green eggs and ham, Sam I am, I will not eat them in a house...  
  
Wufei: Would you care to sample the monkey brains, sir?  
  
Heero: If vegetarians like animals so much, why do they always eat their food?  
  
^Steak baked potato laced with ^  
  
Heero: Acid  
  
Duo: LSD  
  
Trowa: Cocaine  
  
Quatre: Angel Dust  
  
Wufei: Morphine  
  
^Bacon and cheddar cheese. Soon the music started and Heero escorted Relena to the dance floor ^  
  
Heero: Why am I always stuck dancing with that bitch?  
  
Duo: *Pretending to be Heero * Oops, sorry Relena. Did I step on your feet AGAIN?!  
  
Wufei: Dancing is weak!  
  
Quatre: Come on baby do the locomotion with me!  
  
Trowa: Everybody Mambo!  
  
^Relena and Heero's bodies slowly made their way around the ballroom floor ^  
  
Duo: Their bodies? What are they? Dead?  
  
Quatre: Hey Magrete I'm! They all want me, they can't have me! *stands up and shakes butt *  
  
Heero: Can I accidentally swing her into the orchestra? PLEASE?!  
  
Trowa: Walk like an Egyptian!  
  
Wufei: Everyone do the electric slide! *Whoosh *  
  
^Soon, they ^  
  
Duo: Passionately making love on the ballroom floor!!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo again * Omean o Kurosu!!  
  
Quatre: Done with the dance? Now die!!  
  
Trowa: Taking out explosives and shooting everyone  
  
Wufei: Shot.  
  
^Back in their room making ^  
  
Duo: Love!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo *  
  
Quatre: Cookies?  
  
Wufei: Sock puppet avengers?  
  
Trowa: Explosives?  
  
^------love ^  
  
Heero: *faints *  
  
Duo: I was right! *Does victory dance *  
  
Quatre: I smell a lemon  
  
Trowa: Lime  
  
Wufei: Yaoi ahead!!  
  
^They did it at least 20 times ^  
  
Duo: OH MY GOD! Even I don't have that much energy!  
  
Quatre: It's not the 'stair master' it's the 'sex master'  
  
Trowa: He is the 'Perfect Solider' among other things  
  
Heero: *woke up, reads next line and faints again *  
  
^Then they went to sleep ^  
  
Duo: Boy, that was exciting...not!  
  
Quatre: The question is, what did they do 20 times? Made Love? Or blip each others blip to blip? Or blip and then blip blip?  
  
Trowa: *Turns to Quatre * You saucy thing *pulls Quatre over the chairs behind the others and glomps Quatre *  
  
Wufei: And I thought my love scenes where boring...*rolls eyes *  
  
^The next day Heero severs Relena ^  
  
Heero: *wakes up * Poison?  
  
Duo: Steroids?  
  
Quatre: *Behind seats * Drugs?  
  
Trowa: *Regrabs Quatre for more *  
  
Wufei: The swift kicks in the ass like she deserves?  
  
^Breakfast in bed. It was so sweet that Relena let Heero ^  
  
Wufei: Shot her  
  
Duo: Run away  
  
Heero: Dismember her  
  
Quatre: *Finally back from glomp fest *Smack her  
  
Trowa: *Also back * Go call a hooker and have some REAL fun for a change. Don't bring the kiddies!  
  
^Kiss her ^  
  
Heero: Wow...what a prize. I'm SOOO happy...  
  
^And so the rest of the week was spent in peaceful and happy time. -The End ^  
  
Heero: Does that mean every day she's attacked by a shark?  
  
Quatre: Boy, am I glad my lemon's scenes are more exciting like the time Trowa fu...GWWAH!  
  
Trowa: *covers Quatre's mouth * I must agree! No need to share!  
  
Wufei: Like I said who needs women? Their useless, my God...If this story didn't prove it, I don't know what will!! *grips sword through out speech *  
  
G-boys are teleported back to the main room of the spaceship.  
  
Duo: So, Heero, want to marry Relena now?  
  
Heero: NO, I want to brake her spine!!  
  
Wufei: Snap,  
  
Trowa: Crackle,  
  
Quatre: Pop!  
  
Relena: So, Hee-chan, ready to marry me?  
  
Heero: Go screw yourself and your pafasicm! *Gives voice the bird *  
  
Relena: *whimpers * Well, then, I'll get you next time!! HAHAHAHAHA! ^click^  
  
Heero: SHIT! I should of said 'yes'...oh well...  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: See you next time! BLAH!! 


	3. And the torture continues! wabahahahahah...

Chapter 2: Zechs comes into Play  
  
All the Gundam Pilots are sitting on chairs, couches, ect, while Relena gives them another boring lecture about her and Heero.  
  
Relena: And so the 10th child will be called Heero Peacecraft Dorlen, how happy! *giggling *  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero: *fainted long ago *  
  
Wufei: Onna...  
  
Duo: *snore *  
  
Relena: LISTEN TO ME!! *shriek *  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Duo: *Rocked out of dazes by Relena's scream *  
  
Relena: I thought I'd let a *friend~ visit for the next fanfic...  
  
Bright flash of white light, Zechs appears out of the mist.  
  
Duo: Is this a blessing, I think not!  
  
Zechs: *shakes head * What in all the 7 hells was that!?  
  
Relena: Welcome to hell! Haha! ^click^  
  
Quatre: At least its better then Dorothy  
  
Trowa: or Cathy  
  
Wufei: of Sally Po  
  
Duo: or Hilde  
  
Heero: or Relena *shudders *  
  
Zechs: Of course none of the G-pilots want women around *rolls eyes *  
  
Duo: Speak for yourself!  
  
Heero: *Pretending to be Zechs * I'll get the rose essence for your next bath not Lady Une! *pout *  
  
Trowa: *pretending to be Trieze * So many people want me! Zechs, Lady Une, the women I had that crazed girl that wanted to take over the world, the man next door...  
  
Suddenly transported to the Theater Sitting order, right to left: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Zechs  
  
^The day at the zoo with the Relena Peacecraft and the Heero Yuy. By: Relena ^  
  
Duo: The, the, the!  
  
Quatre: Not any old day, 'THE DAY'  
  
Trowa: Nor any old zoo, its 'THE ZOO'  
  
Heero: With 'THE Heero Yuy'  
  
Wufei: With 'THE Relena Peacecraft'  
  
Zechs: No cheap imitations used in the title, only the real thing!  
  
^Heero and Relena decided to go to the zoo ^  
  
Quatre: Please let Relena fall into the shark tank!!  
  
Wufei: *smirking * They will probably mistake her for a run away ape!  
  
Zechs: *crying * Why, what did I do to deserve this?!  
  
Duo: *shouting * Made her queen you asshole!  
  
^First, they visited the birdcages. They were so ^  
  
Heero: Thirsty for Relena's blood!  
  
Duo: The bird, the birds! Alfred Hickcock!!  
  
Trowa: *As the wicked witch of the west * Fly my pretties!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Quatre: Pock her eyes out, pock her eyes out!!  
  
Wufei: *shouting to the birds * Go to the bathroom on her!!  
  
^cute. Next, the tigers. They looked so ^  
  
Duo: Hungry for Relena's flesh!  
  
^fierce and untamed. Next, were the Pandas. They were ready to ^  
  
Wufei: Stick bamboo up Relena's ass!  
  
Duo: Have sex!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo *  
  
^get feed by the park manager. Soon Heero and Relena sat down to ^  
  
Duo: Have sex!  
  
Heero: *slaps Duo *  
  
Quatre: That poor bench...  
  
Wufei: *as an ant * My God! What a huge eclipse!  
  
Trowa: Play battleship?  
  
Zechs: Heey *melody in back ground * You sunk my battleship!! *pouts *  
  
^eat lunch. After that they ^  
  
Duo: *runs to back of the room * HAD SEX!!  
  
Heero: *runs to back of room, slaps Duo * Omea o Korosu!  
  
Quatre: Went to the bathroom so Relena could be her anorexic self  
  
Trowa: Let lose all the animals in the zoo.  
  
Zechs: Didn't pay the bill and were forced to do dishes  
  
Wufei: *as Relena * I broke a nail!! AH!  
  
^went to see the ^  
  
Trowa: Chip and Dale act!  
  
Heero: The zoo has a chip and dale act?  
  
Duo: I'm going to the zoo next chance I get!  
  
Zechs: *as Chip * Wufei: *as Dale * ~Both stripping to background music ~ Rescue you Ranger, sometimes so crimes...  
  
Quatre: *puts 20 dollars in Wufei's shirt * Wooh! You go girl!  
  
^Monkey show. It was funny when ^  
  
Duo: The monkey spit on Relena  
  
Quatre: Or started glomping her  
  
Trowa: Like this? *grabs Quatre and goes to the back seats, again! *  
  
Heero: *pretending to be monkey, taking to Relena * Oh mommy! I'm so happy to see you again!  
  
Zechs: *as monkey * MY GOD! I don't want to evolve into that hideous creature!!  
  
Wufei: The monkey stole the gun from Heero and shot Relena  
  
^the monkey did a little dance. After that, they were at the bear cages. One bear looked like it was about to ^  
  
Duo: Mast----GWAHHH!  
  
Heero: *puts hands over Duo's mouth * Silence is golden!  
  
Quatre: *appearing for behind seats * ~~singing~~ You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammal so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel *disappear and continue glomp fest *  
  
Wufei: Geez, those two are horny!  
  
Zechs: Reminds me of the time Trieze and I...  
  
^get a bath. It was so cute watching ^  
  
Wufei: The bear get a sponge bath by a cute nurse  
  
Duo: *as bear * A little lower...a little more...  
  
Quatre: *from behind seat * Bears are so...*quickly quieted by Trowa *  
  
Zechs: The bear eat the bar of soap and burped bubbles *giggles *  
  
Heero: *whispering to Duo * He's losing it, and fast! We're not even half way done!  
  
^the bear play with the bubbles. Soon, Relena was amazed be the size of ^  
  
Duo: Heero's - DWW!  
  
Heero: *pinches Duo * Will you SHUT up about the sex already?!  
  
Wufei: Her breast implants  
  
Quatre: *now back * Heero's gun, now implanted deeply in her skull  
  
^the rubber ^  
  
Duo: *shouts * Cond-o~~! AHHHH!  
  
Heero: *knocks Duo out * I said SHUT up about the sex! Omea o Kurosu!  
  
Trowa: Pole?  
  
Quatre: Stick?  
  
Zechs: Pencil?  
  
Wufei: Bamboo from the pandas?  
  
^duck that Heero had bought her. Later the Relena and the Heero left the zoo having had the best day they had. -The End ^  
  
Duo: *awake * Again with the 'thes'!  
  
Wufei: *standing up proudly * Well, I'm the Wufei! *ta-da *  
  
Heero: I think I'm going to get the gun and shot the Relena's brains out!!  
  
Zechs: *shaking head, chanting * I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her...  
  
Quatre: *staring at screen *How in the hell can Relena get these things published?! There's no FUCKING POINT!!  
  
Trowa, Heero, Duo, Zechs and Wufei: *stare at Quatre with amazed look *  
  
Quatre: *blushing red crimson * Oops? ...ha...ha  
  
Flash of white light and all the G-boys and Zechs are transported to the main room  
  
Heero: *blinking eyes repeatable * I hate that!  
  
Relena: So Hee-chan, do you L-O-V-E me? Want to marry me!?  
  
Heero: N-Gwah??!  
  
Duo: *nudges Heero and gives reminding wink *  
  
Heero: *biting his lip * Of...c-o-u-r-s-e Re-lena...*Grrrrrr... *  
  
Relena: Hee-chan, say you love me!  
  
Heero: *begins to sweat *Ummm...ummm...  
  
Relena: *sounding impatient * I'm waiting!  
  
Heero: *looking faint * I...i...luv...lov...*throws hands up * WHO AM I KIDDING?! I hate your guts, you home wrenching slut!!  
  
Relena: *crying * Zechs, aren't you going to defend me?  
  
Zechs: *talking to Wufei about Trieze * What?  
  
Relena: I hate you all! Zechs, you're coming home! *slams fist on button *  
  
Zechs is surrounded by a white light and disappears  
  
Duo: *pointing to himself * Me next, me next!!  
  
Heero: *hits Duo * You want to go were Relena is?!  
  
Duo: *startled * NO! I just mean I want out of here!  
  
Heero: *seductively * SOOOO~~ you don't like spending time with me~~?  
  
Duo: Oh course I do!  
  
Heero opens door to closet and quickly throws Duo in and Heero quickly follows  
  
Quatre: *looking around * Are there anymore closets around here?  
  
Trowa: Who needs a closet? *glomps Quatre *  
  
Wufei: *staring blankly * Ah, to hell with it *opens closet door and jumps in *  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: REMEMBER!! This is done by my ELDER SIS!! NOT ME!! No flames toward me pleasez!!  
  
Chibi's elder sis: Owari~~ ///o 


	4. And so on and so fourth

Chapter 3  
  
Heero, Duo and Wufei are still in the closet while Trowa and Quatre finally got a room.  
  
Relena: Hee-chan! Come out, come out where ever you are~!  
  
Heero: *opens closet door and only pops out head * What is it Relena? *sounds just a little impatient *  
  
Relena: What are you doing in a closet?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: *head pops out of closet, hair messed up * He's cleaning his gun! ~air reeking of suggestions~  
  
Relena: *not sounding convinced * His gun? Why in a closet?  
  
Wufei: *head now also out, hair completely out of ponytail * We all needed to clean out guns and the closet...is because, we can! We're gundam pilots! We can do what we want! *after speech, grabs Duo's ponytail and they disappear *  
  
Relena: *irritated * All right! I'll come back later. ^click ^  
  
Wufei: *from closet * Women! So gullible!!  
  
Heero: Whatever *shuts closet door *  
  
~~One Hour Later~~  
  
Duo: Geez! What room could those two gone to?  
  
Heero, Wufei and Duo are looking for Quatre and Trowa and having little success.  
  
Wufei: *lifts up hand * Just listen...  
  
Wufei, Duo and Heero: ......  
  
Trowa: *voice in a room down the hall * Your stuck, Quatre!! Just face the facts!  
  
Duo: *looks at Heero *  
  
Heero: *looks at Wufei *  
  
Wufei: Come on! *starts running down the hall *  
  
Duo, Wufei and Heero, all three staring at door they heard the noises from, but to afraid to open it. So they just eavesdrop.  
  
Quatre: *wineing * (or however you spell it...) Oh, come on Trowa! Help me out! You just can't leave me stuck like this!  
  
Trowa: It's your own fault! I told you not to move their, but did you listen to me!? NO! Now you're in too deep, but don't look at me for pity!  
  
Quatre: *pouting voice * All right, fine, your move!  
  
Trowa makes move.  
  
Quatre: *groaning * Oh, that really helped!  
  
Duo, Wufei and Heero all staring at each other thinking *go figure *, very yaoi thoughts.  
  
Duo: *now unable to control self, throws door open *  
  
Quatre and Trowa are just playing chess, geez, but......  
  
Quatre: *jumps out of chair crimson and runs behind Trowa *  
  
Heero: MY GOD! You're only playing chess, but  
  
Wufei: IN YOUR BIRTHDAY SUITS?!  
  
Trowa and Quatre: *both only have time to put on boxers *  
  
Why only boxers you ask? Well, just then a flash of light transports them to the theater  
  
Wufei: Thanks for the warning, onna!  
  
Relena: Surprised? Ha-Ha! Have fun! ^click ^  
  
Quatre has cute little Sandrock boxers and Trowa has Heavyarms boxers.  
  
Duo: Cute, Quatre, very cute! //o;  
  
Trowa: *Grrrr~ Hands off Maxwell!  
  
Wufei: The fanfic, the fanfic!!  
  
^Relena and Heero meetings (the way it should have happened) By: Relena ^  
  
^Today, Relena was so happy because she had a new transfer student coming into her ^  
  
Duo: Skirt?  
  
Wufei: Doesn't she go to an all girl school?  
  
Trowa: How did Heero get in then?  
  
Quatre: It wasn't! I went there too! Although the uniforms was gay enough!  
  
^class. His name was Heero Yuy. ^  
  
Heero: *bad James Bond impression * The name's Yuy. Heero Yuy. *Ok...very BAD impression *  
  
^She had heard he was a Gundam pilot and was ^  
  
Duo: OK, she hasn't even met him and knows all this?! STALKER!!  
  
Wufei: *as Relena * I do not stalk! It is called, *gathering data * by watching his every movement for a week!  
  
Quatre: A mental patient that had escaped from a mental ward  
  
Heero: *at Quatre * Yuy glare of Death  
  
Trowa: Back off, fruit bar!  
  
^really nice ^  
  
Heero: Really NICE? Ok.......  
  
Duo: Oh ya! Heero is definitely someone I would classify as 'REALLY NICE'  
  
Quatre: Ah, for a deranged psychopath!  
  
Trowa: I bet he's REALLY neat too  
  
^As Heero entered her classroom, she ran up to him and ^  
  
Heero: Fell, braking all the bones in her body  
  
Duo: Fell causing her skirt to flip up and the students who saw this went blind  
  
Wufei: If that happened, I would have wished I was blind beforehand!  
  
Trowa: Full moon tonight!  
  
^said, 'Hello, my name's Relena' ^  
  
Heero: *as Heero in story * Funny, Relena doesn't seem like a name that would fit a crazed serial killer  
  
Duo: No, Heero. She doesn't have an obsession on KILLING, she has an obsession of BEING killed!!  
  
Quatre: *as Relena on beach * Heero~~ I'm waiting for you to come and kill me~~!!  
  
Trowa: And what about those strange friends that always followed her, fawning all over her? And they we're all GIRLS!  
  
Wufei: And she says we're yaoi!  
  
^Heero slowly answers back, 'I'm Heero' ^  
  
Heero: What? I can't even say my own name?  
  
Duo: Heero, heero, feero, beero, aeero, meero, zeero, Heero!! *bad version of a name game *  
  
Quatre: *looking like a teacher * And my name's Quatre. Let's say it together class, Q-U-A-T-R-E...very good  
  
Trowa: Yes, thank you very mush for the Mouse Club roll call  
  
Wufei: *bad Chinese accent * Chang~~ Wu Gay~~~  
  
^'Do you want to go to lunch with me?' asked Relena ^  
  
Heero: Hell~no, you home wrecker!!  
  
Duo: Ha-ha, funny joke. Do you know another one?? HUM???  
  
Trowa: *Heero impression * The perfect solider doesn't need to eat  
  
Quatre: *sarcasm * SURE! And after that, let's go have tea with the Queen of Britain!!  
  
Wufei: Food? Want a knuckle sandwich, bitch?!  
  
^'Sure.' Answered Heero and off walked Relena ^  
  
Heero: Into the sunset where she was burned alive. How sad. *boo-hoo *  
  
Wufei: Right over the end of a cliff  
  
Trowa: Into the forest where she was brutally torn apart by a bear  
  
^and Heero into the cafeteria, where Heero bought ^  
  
Heero: A handgun and shoot Relena dead  
  
Trowa: Relena a life  
  
^Relena a sandwich and a diet coke ^  
  
Heero: God, I refuse to feed that witch!  
  
Duo: A diet soda...hum...  
  
Quatre: *at McDonald's drive through * I want a Big Max, large frie and a DIET coke, got it?  
  
Trowa: *as pimply face teenager taking order * Ok, you want a Quarter pounder (no cheese), small frie (no salt), and a coke  
  
Wufei: That is so true!  
  
^Soon, Heero and Relena were having a quiet lunch under a large tree ^  
  
Heero: Tree hit by lighting. Oh no.  
  
Duo: Heero's the perfect soldier, so Heero won't die  
  
Quatre: *as Satan * Burn in hell! Ho-ho~~  
  
Wufei: What about Heero? He didn't get anything to eat or did he spend all his money on Relena?  
  
Trowa: Where does he keep his money? His spandex?  
  
^After lunch, Heero and Relena walked hand in hand back to school. -The End ^  
  
Heero: Thank God that's over!  
  
Quatre: Does anyone notice that the fanfics are getting shorter?  
  
Trowa: And you're complaining?!  
  
Wufei: I'm not!!  
  
Duo: I hope her computer erases the next one. Wait. Here's a idea...  
  
All the G-boys are transported back to main lobby, main room, whatever.  
  
Duo: Heero, can you erase Relena's database in her computer?  
  
Heero: There's an idea! *opens laptop and pushes buttons *  
  
Quatre: Do you really think it will be that easy?  
  
Trowa: *puts arm around Quatre * Lets hope so...  
  
Wufei: Sneaking around anthers computer. I love this life of invading privacy. Ah~~  
  
A large beeping noise emanates from Heero's computer and then begins to smoke.  
  
Heero: *waving at smoke * Shit!  
  
Duo: She's not half-bad...  
  
All give Duo questioning looks  
  
Duo: *blushing * Sorry  
  
Relena: Hello! Hee-chan! Did you try not to break into my computer?  
  
Heero: *hiding laptop * No, hell no! What do you want?  
  
Relena: So, do you lo~ve me now?  
  
Heero: Let me think...*grabs Duo's hand behind him * ...no  
  
Relena: Fine then. Hell will await you next time ^click^  
  
Heero: Boy, she took that easily enough  
  
Duo: *grabbing Heero's shirt * No, hell  
  
Quatre: Who cares? She's gone. Come on Trowa  
  
Trowa: I agree. She just must be in a good mode *leaves glomping Quatre *  
  
Wufei: *rolls eyes * I'm going to go practice with my sword  
  
Duo: *grabs Wufei by the ponytail * Let's go practice with our swords together  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: Once again, all flames toward my elder sis and my sis and I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Chibi's elder sis: I am not responsible if you take that last line as a indo-window 


End file.
